Le pouvoir du sang
by Krikr
Summary: Alors que le dragon de Darse vient de mourir, Alistair se sent attiré par son sang. Et puis, de toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que du sang d'engance. Petit truc sur la spécialisation Psychomancien. Rated T pour language et violence.


**NdA: Voilà une petite idée qui me traîne en tête depuis près d'un an (la première fois que j'ai joué à Origins). J'ai toujours été surpris qu'on puisse attribuer n'importe quelle spécialisation à un compagnon même si, dans le jeu, ç'aurait peu (ou pas) de sens. Je veux dire, Morrigan en soigneuse spirituelle ? Wynne en mage de sang ? Alistair en psychomancien (**_urgh_**) ? j'ai donc décidé d'écrire un petit truc sur ça en commançant par Alistair. Je ferais peut-être les autres plus tard.****  
>J'ai essayé de définir le garde des ombres le moins possible. De même pour le point où le groupe en est dans l'histoire. Dites-mois si j'ai réussi.<strong>

_avertissement: Pas à moi (malheureusement)._

* * *

><p><em>"Un dragon! On est en train d'attaquer un putain de dragon !"<em>

la bataille entre leur groupe et l'immense créature durait depuis maintenant dix minutes et il semblait à Alistair que le gagnant serait le dragon. Wynne semblait épuisée, Léliana était presque à cours de flèches et Morrigan avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Le reste du groupe (lui-même inclus) n'était pas en meilleur état.

Finalement, après encore dix minutes qui leur parurent à tous en durer vingt de plus, l'immense bête s'effondra, morte, et secouant tout le groupe.  
>Après une pause où tout le monde repris son souffle, leur chef, avec l'aide d'Alistair, arracha plusieurs écailles du dragon afin de les confier à Wade, l'armurier de Dénérim, qui leur avait promis qu'il pourrait leur fabriquer une armure s'ils tombaient sur des ossement de dragons pendant que Léliana grimpait dans le nid de la bête d'où elle leur envoya ce qu'elle trouvait de valeur tandis que le reste de leur groupe se dirigeait vers le village afin de mieux se reposer.<br>Alistair se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir dû les tuer, même si les épargner aurait été impossible.

Tandis que leur chef et Léliana partaient vers le village, Alistair resta un moment près du cadavre et admira la créature.

Alistair trouvait le dragon magnifique.  
>Une imposante créature très impressionnante et d'une puissance incroyable. Il comprenait sans mal comment les villageois, en quête d'un quelconque symbole du Créateur, l'avait pris pour Sa fiancée.<br>S'approchant un peu plus, Alistair examina une des blessures d'où coulait encore du sang.

Alistair connaissait, dans une certaine mesure, le pouvoir du sang de créatures surnaturelles. Il se rappelait avoir lu quelques pages d'un livre sur le sujet lors de son éducation à Dénérim. De plus, il était bien placé pour savoir que le sang d'engeances n'était _pas_ un liquide normal.  
>Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de la blessure.<br>Il était à peu près certain que les capacités du prêtre qui leur avait proposé de souiller les cendres d'Andrasté avaient été renforcées par le sang de dragon qu'il avait bu car il avait été bien plus fort que les vulgaires bandits que leur groupe avait l'habitude de rencontrer depuis Lothering.  
>Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, maintenant à moins de trente centimètres de la bête.<p>

Il se demanda quel goût le sang de dragon aurait s'il en buvait avant de se réprimander.  
><em>"La dernière fois que j'ai bu du sang je me suis évanoui, mon espérance de vie est d'encore trente ans, maximum, et je fais des cauchemards d'un gros dragon démoniaque depuis. Non mais je pensais à quoi ?"<br>_Il passa le bout de ses doigts gantés sur le sang puis porta la main à son nez et senti le liquide.  
><em>"Ca ne sent pas pire que le sang d'engeance remarque. Et puis je ne pense pas que ces villageois préparaient autant le sang que les Gardes des Ombres. Et puis je doute que ce sang empire mon sort."<br>_Alistair lécha ses doigts et ne ressenti rien.  
><em>"Je doute qu'aussi peu fasse effet."<br>_Il mit ses mains en coupe et les approcha de la blessure...

(^-^) (**NdA: **Personne ne connait un moyen de sauter des lignes ?)

Ce ne fut pas avant le surlendemain que le reste du groupe remarqua qu'Alistair avait changé.  
>Oh, bien sûr il était resté admirer le dragon mais, considérant son intérêt pour tout ce qui relevait du magique, ce n'était pas surprenant. De fait, chaque membre de leur groupe, une fois reposé, avait été admirer la créature. Excepté Sten qui considérait cela une perte de temps.<br>Il avait également été plus agressif envers Morrigan et Sten mais il avait peut-être décidé de répondre à leurs remarques ainsi.

Ce ne fut donc que plusieurs jours après, lorsque le premier groupe de bandits qu'ils croisaient depuis le village de Darse les avait attaqué, le changement d'Alistaiir fut évident lorsque, depuis les corps des bandits qu'ils venaient de tuer, le groupe vit une sorte de brouillard rouge se diriger vers Alistair et les quelques blessures qu'il avait se refermèrent. Il semblait aussi que leurs ennemis se mettaient à saigner sans que des sorts où des lames ne les touchent, que des coupures apparaissaient sans raison sur Alistair et qu'il semblait émettre une sorte d'onde rougeâtre. Le guerrier semblait aussi plus violent dans les coups qu'il donnait que d'habitude.

Ce ne fut qu'après le combat que leur chef put lui demander:  
>"Alistair. Qu'est ce que c'était ce qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ?"<br>"Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois que ça s'appelle nécrophagie et aura de souffrance. Je n'en suis cependant pas sûr. "  
>"Nécropha... Tu as appris ça à Darse n'est ce pas ?"<br>"Oui. J'ai fouillé la maison où nous avions trouvé l'autel ensanglanté et ai trouvé un petit livret dans lequel les guerriers du culte décrivent leurs capacités. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait m'aider."  
>"Je pourrais voir ce livre ce soir ?"<br>"Si tu veux."

_Le soir..._

"Alistair."  
>"Oui ?'<br>"Tu as oublié de me préciser quelque chose au sujet de tes nouvelles capacités je crois."  
>"Tu le sais maintenant non ? J'ai bu le sang du dragon qu'on a tué. Voilà c'est dit. autre chose ?" répondit agressivement le bâtard, son brusque haussement de voix lui récoltant le regard intéressé de Morrigan<br>"Calme-toi. Je veux simplement savoir si tu as tout sous contrôle."  
>"Oui."<br>Alistair se tut pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre, beaucoup plus calme.  
>"Désolé. Depuis que j'ai bu ce truc j'ai tendance à m'énerver plus facilement."<br>"Pas grave. Je comprends."  
>"Merci."<br>Ils laissèrent tomber le sujet.

(^-^)

_De nombreuses semaines plus tard..._

Alistair s'avança au centre de la salle, l'épée de Duncan dans une main, celle de Maric dans l'autre.  
>"On dirait qu'il y a un peu de Maric en toi jeune homme." fit son adversaire.<br>Alistair ne répondit pas et attaqua.  
>Loghain était cependant plus fort que prévu et Alistair n'avait pas réussi à lui faire bien mal.<br>Il recula de quelques pas et se concentra.  
>Son adversaire eut une vision des plus déstabilisante:<br>Une sorte de forme noire brumeuse était apparue derrière Alstair et semblait tournée vers lui. En moins d'une seconde, la forme avait pris l'apparence d'un dragon qui le regardait avec une haine palpable.  
>Sa stupéfaction était telle qu'il ne bougea plus durant quelques secondes.<br>Secondes qu'Alistair mit à profit pour attaquer et, il semblai,t plus vite et plus fort qu'auparavant.  
>Alors qu'il perdait petit à petit l'avantage, Loghain remarqua que plusieurs entailles étaient apparues sur son adversaire. Entailles qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir causées.<br>Il n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus avant d'être décapité.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Review s'il vous plaît ? <strong>

**Bonne soirée !**


End file.
